Because You've Found That Person
by Jiberty Fan
Summary: This is a Holly J and Declan future fic where true love and romance is in the air. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Because You've Found That Person

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is a Declan and Holly J future fic, set just after their senior year at Yale and it will be short meaning one or two more chapters for this fic and that's all. I am not abandoning "It Was Worth It In The End" however, if you're reading this fic or "It Was Worth It In The End" please feel free to leave a review. It is always nice to know someone is reading my fics. Fanfic writers here can see if their work is being read and so if you're reading and leave some feedback, I would appreciate it. As a writer, I am more concerned with quality opposed to quantity. If I owned "Degrassi", Sav would have gotten more to do other than being someone's boyfriend and Holly J and Declan would've ruled Degrassi during their senior year. I own nothing. Holly J's thoughts are in Italics. This chapter is mostly from Declan's point-of-view, because, I think that the actual show mainly focused on Holly J's point-of-view. Fear not, the next chapter will have more Holly J and her point-of-view. Thank you to the readers who've read and reviewed my other fanfics.

Declan Coyne couldn't believe that this night was finally upon him. Declan long dreamed about proposing to and marrying Holly J but, sometimes he felt that he was never going to be good enough for her. Although Fiona desperately wanted to be there when Declan proposed to Holly J fulfilling one of Fiona's longtime dreams in having Holly J become a part of the Coyne family; Declan wouldn't allow it.

"I'm already nervous Fi, but you can be the first person to know her answer."

"Holly J still makes you nervous after all these years, Declan? She could really use that to her advantage."

Fiona Coyne had rarely seen her twin brother not get what he went after regardless of what it was. To see Declan fidgeting and nervous was a rare and somewhat unsettling sight for Fiona who saw used to seeing her confident brother who could charm anyone anywhere in the world.

"I'm sorry, Declan. I'm really not good at lightening the mood without the help of alcohol."

"Thanks for trying, Fi."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse, if you let me come, Declan."

"We can be like the three musketeers soon, Fi."

"It was worth a try."

"You're going to need that kind of attitude if you want to make it as a designer in the fashion world, Fi."

"I thought that we were supposed to be focusing on you and Holly J tonight, Declan."

"We are but what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't take an interest in my little sister's career aspirations? You can't come to dinner tonight because you already know too much."

"What are a little sister and future maid-of-honor for?"

"I want this to be perfect for Holly J."

"Don't tell me you rented out a whole restaurant again, Declan and on a Friday night mind you."

"I did pull some strings, if that's what you're asking, Fiona." Declan grinned at his sister.

"Declan, don't you think Holly J is going to be just a little suspicious when you two are the only ones there eating?"

"It worked out perfectly before, Fiona. I don't want her to think law school is going to break us up. Holly J is still worried about going to law school next year."

"It's not like Holly J to give up on anything until she gets what she wants although she can be stubborn. She graduated with honors from Yale after she was worried about how she was going to pay for it herself. Have you ever talked to her before about getting married Declan?"

"Once, years ago. I told her that the Coyne's had been through worse and that one day she might be one. I want her to be surprised."

"Well, whatever you do Declan, don't bring up law school expenses."

"When Holly J is my wife, she will be my best friend and partner. What's mine will be hers and vice versa."

"You need to make sure she knows that and tread lightly Declan. Holly J isn't someone who wants to feel like a kept woman unlike all the other girls that you dated."

"I learned that the hard way, Fi. I couldn't believe that she wanted her diamond necklace back."

"I can't believe that you kept that necklace. I guess you always loved her even way back then at Degrassi."

"I always loved her and wanted her to have the best, but, I took it a little overboard."

"Your heart was in the right place Declan and Holly J knows that now."

Fiona saw the look on her brother's face and quickly decided to change the subject. Fiona was thrilled at the idea of Holly J and Declan getting married and she felt that it was about time. Fiona just hoped that Declan's proposal was at the right time for Holly J. Fiona didn't have many friends back in New York to confide in without it ending up as gossip fodder for Page Six so she really valued her friendship with Holly J where she could be herself. Holly J was the first girlfriend that Declan had where she could tell that Declan was in love and loved just as much in return and that her dramatic hi jinks were no match for true love.

"That Versace suit looks great, if that's what you're wearing tonight."

"It is. It's part of the fall collection."

"Does Holly J know to dress up for the occasion?"

"I had her go out shopping earlier today and I had mom set up an appointment with her stylist for Holly J."

"I think you've covered everything. Good luck tonight, Declan."

In another part town, Holly J Sinclair was finishing up a long day of shopping for a new dress as well as getting a manicure and pedicure along with getting her hair done with Laura Coyne's stylist all at Declan's insistence. Holly J promised Declan not to think about law school and the costs that were involved for at least one night. "You've worked hard and now you deserve to be pampered like a queen." At least that's what Declan said.

In the back of Holly J's mind she knew full well that Declan had planned something and soon she would find out just what his surprise was even though she hated surprises and Declan knew it.

_You know you can't control everything, right? All surprises aren't dramatic or bad. Declan of all people should realize that dinner at home with him would be more than enough._

The End Of Chapter One. To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Because You've Found That Person

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", the seniors would be getting more storylines and screen time than they have gotten now and in the recent past and Holly J and Declan would get to be end game like they deserve to be. Holly J and Declan's thoughts are in Italics. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this fic and my other fics.

While Holly J didn't mind dressing up from time to time, she had never been quite able to get used to being pampered. Holly J knew instinctively that Declan had planned something tonight because while Declan had the money to spoil Holly J and give her whatever her heart desired that she showed him that money can't buy everything or conceal a broken heart forever.

The Coyne's personal driver had chauffeured Holly J all over New York and she really wouldn't have minded just having dinner and watching a movie but she also knew that it was pointless to start a fight with Declan when she really needed a break from thinking about how to pay for law school even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

_Holly J, Declan's giving you an out at least for tonight. Why can't you just try to be happy and take it? _Holly J sighed to herself. She looked and felt like she was going to another ball in her eyes meant for rich socialites with money to burn only. Declan tried desperately to make her feel comfortable in all aspects of his life as a diplomat's son. Holly J preferred to work for things rather than having it all handed to her at the snap of her fingers.

Holly J went back to the Coyne Penthouse and found Declan waiting for her. She didn't make her presence known right away because Holly J wanted to simply take Declan's breath away.

For his part, Declan was ready to go despite his nervousness about tonight. As soon as he saw Holly J with her hair lightly curled, red lip stick and mascara that made her green eyes somehow sparkle even more. Declan forgot all about the engagement ring in his pocket for the moment.

"Holly J, you look absolutely stunning."

"Damn, I really wanted you to be speechless."

Declan smiled at the woman who owned his heart.

"You know you're keeping that dress right?"

"Declan, this is from the Marc Jacobs fall collection."

"Appease me, Holly J."

Declan loved the dark blue medium length dress on Holly J. It was sexy without being over-the-top and showing too much skin. It looked tailor made for Holly J.

"Declan, I look and feel like Cinderella. You really didn't have to do all of this. Dinner and a movie would have sufficed."

"Not tonight, Holly J."

What's so important about tonight, Declan? I've really got to make sure I've exhausted every possible avenue for scholarships for law sch…"

Declan silenced Holly J with a deep kiss.

"You'll see soon, my love, I promise. Shall we go?"

"Where are we going, Declan?"

"If I told you, I'd completely ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises, Declan."

"Just relax, Holly J."

The car ride to the restaurant was unusually quiet.

_This is taking forever. That's what you're asking for though, right? You want to spend forever with Holly J._

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Coyne?"

"Did you have a good day being pampered Miss Sinclair?"

"I did, but you're changing the subject."

"I didn't know that there was a subject, Holly J."

"We are completely dressed to the nines and you've barely said two words since I came home. What's wrong?"

"Holly J, we're here."

Declan took gently took Holly J's hand like a prince escorting his princess. Despite his odd behavior Holly J trusted Declan.

Holly J noticed immediately that the restaurant was empty other than people who seemed to work for the restaurant in some capacity.

Their waiter sat them promptly and gave them menus. There were candles and table cloth that were obviously used for special occasions.

"Declan, you rented out the whole restaurant, again?"

"Yes."

"And is Fiona going to be joining us?"

"You don't know how badly she wanted to be here, but no, she won't be joining us."

"Okay, you rented out an entire restaurant on a Friday night for just us, what did you do? Is there another woman that I should know about? Some gossip scandal breaking tomorrow in Page Six?"

"Being a diplomat's son has its perks let's just say."

"I still don't get the angle that you're trying to work here. Declan and you didn't answer my question."

"I love how your mind works, but you ask a lot of questions Miss Sinclair. You'll be a great lawyer someday."

"I am not getting a lot of answers, Declan."

"Can't we eat something first, Holly J? I am starving. The steak is supposed to be the best in the city."

"If you insist, Declan."

Unfortunately for Holly J, Declan was still quiet throughout most of dinner. The steak was great as it was advertised but she felt that Declan was not there with her emotionally. Sure, he snuck a few kisses here or there but something was up.

Holly J was at her wit's end. _This dinner has been a disaster so far. Declan will barely talk to me and who wants to have great food at a great restaurant with no one to talk to?_ Declan decided it was finally time for him to tell her why she was there with him in an empty, four star restaurant with the staff ready to tend to their every wish or need.

"You make me nervous without even trying to, Miss Sinclair."

"Can't you just try to tell me what's going on?"

"I'll try. HJ. I have been in love with a girl who's made for me. She won't take any crap; she's ambitious, intelligent, beautiful, everything I wanted and more."

Declan got up and took a black velvet box that held the diamond ring out of his coat pocket and got down on one knee in front of Holly J.

"Declan, what are you doing?"

"Holly Jeanette Sinclair, will you marry me?"

For a few moments, Holly J was too stunned to answer. _Holly J, I think Declan wants an answer._

Declan's face started to fall.

"Don't look so down. Yes, of course I will marry you but, why now?"

Declan gave Holly J a deep, passionate kiss full of relief before speaking again.

"I am completely in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband."

"You can't pay for law school for me, Declan."

"I didn't say anything about law school. I wanted you to know that I love you and that I will always be here for you. I've been thinking about this for awhile now really."

Holly J gave Declan a warm, welcoming kiss.

"Can you put the ring on me, Declan?"

Declan slipped Holly J's ring on her left ring finger and grinned proudly.

"Tell me about the ring, Declan."

Declan looked a little surprised by Holly J's request.

"There really isn't much to tell, HJ."

"Oh, come on, you know you can't wait to tell me all about how you were involved in every aspect of getting this engagement ring made."

"If you insist, Holly J."

"Please. It would mean a lot to me, really."

"I had it made especially for you at Tiffany's. I also explained how important it was to you and I that it wasn't a blood diamond. I wanted something classic, not over-the-top like we see so much of today. It took awhile to find just the right ring for you. Finally, I decided on your three diamond stone ring in white gold."

"I love it already, Declan. It's beautiful. Now I understand why you were so nervous tonight."

"I wanted so desperately for things to go perfectly tonight. I wanted tonight to be a complete surprise."

"Consider me happily surprised, Declan."

"I always told you that surprises don't have to be scary or bad."

"Fiona always expected me to marry you, even when I didn't want to believe it."

"My sister Fiona, ever the romantic. I love you, Holly J."

"I love you, too, Declan. The steak was great. Can we get some dessert to celebrate?"

"I thought that you would never ask, HJ."

Declan gave Holly J a kiss filled with both love and hope for their future together as husband and wife.

The End Of Chapter 2. To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Because You've Found That Person

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be end game and Sav would have gotten to do more than be someone's love interest. I know that Eli and Clare are both popular characters on the show and I do like them both together and separately but I also feel that there is much more to "Degrassi" than just Eli and Clare and their friends and issues. At this time, this fic will have one more chapter and that will be all and then I'll work on "It Was Worth It In The End." As a writer, I am more concerned with quality over quantity. I also think that while it's good to see someone add one of my fics to their favorites list that it doesn't give me any feedback about my fic. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed this fic and my fics as well. Please read and review.

Holly J and Declan decided to share the cherry cheesecake even though Holly J knew that being engaged was a time to celebrate and it was perfectly within reason to splurge.

"Holly J, if you don't want the cherry cheesecake we can get you something else, really."

"No, Declan, everything's fine really."

Declan then saw a sliver of mischief in Holly J's eyes that didn't go unnoticed.

"HJ, I know that look, you want something, I can tell. All you have to do is ask."

Their waiter then came with their cheesecake which stopped Declan from asking any further questions for the moment.

"I want you to feed me our cheesecake. I know it sounds really sappy and cheesy…"

That was all Declan needed to hear as he gave Holly J the first bite of cheesecake.

Holly J smiled after the first bite.

"Now I get to feed you the cheesecake, Declan."

Holly J then gave him a bite and also a whisper of a kiss which Declan fully welcomed.

"It's only fair, Declan. It's also supposedly a small but, great way for couples to bond."

"I really do love how you think, Holly J."

Holly J loved seeing her engagement ring glow even if it wasn't something she would ever openly admit even to Declan.

He saw Holly J glancing at her engagement ring from time to time as they ate their cheesecake and while he never mentioned this to Holly J he was thrilled.

"So you're ready to forsake all others, Declan?" 

"I have been for a long time, but I didn't think you were ready for that."

"You're probably right, Declan."

"Probably? This is coming from someone who freaked out over a diamond necklace."

"Don't forget that I wanted it back. I wasn't ready to be a taken woman then."

"What about now?"

"Holly Jeanette Sinclair-Coyne really does have a nice ring to it,"

"It does."

"You're not upset that I am keeping my name?"

"No, just as long as you keep me."

"Speaking of that when did you want to get married, Declan?"

""We could just elope or go to city hall, you know."

"Yes and it would really upset Fiona who's desperately wanted to see us get married since we were 17."

"Fiona is someone that you really want to have on your good side."

"Exactly, Declan and we want to have a good story to tell our kids, right?"

"I was just kidding about eloping and city hall, HJ. I just wanted to see how you would react. I don't want a long engagement though."

"You know people are going to think I am pregnant if we get married so soon."

"And being pregnant right now would be so bad? You'd be the best mom, Holly J."

"I don't know about that, but, I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to me. I wanted a marriage proposal that was sincere and from the heart and I got one. Don't get me wrong I want to have a child someday, but babies and law school just don't mix for me at least."

"Okay, you know you're going to be the one to tell Fiona that she isn't going to be an aunt tomorrow."

"I know how badly Fiona wants to be an aunt, believe me. I am really hoping that she will like being a maid of honor and sister-in-law first though. Why do you want to get married so soon? I've done everything that I can to take better care of myself because of my kidneys."

"Speaking of Fiona, do you think we should tell her that we're engaged, HJ?"

"No and miss the look on her face and her happy squeal when we tell her the news in person? No way. It will be a sight to remember I'm sure."

The idea of Holly J's kidneys causing any further complications frightened Declan but he didn't want to make a big deal out of that when Holly J had already overcome so much.

"I know you have taken good care of yourself especially when I know it's hard for you to restrain yourself and not get involved in so many things."

"Even if we wanted to get married soon, how could we? There's so much to do Declan."

There are a lot of people who will want to help us. Don't forget you're engaged to a diplomat's son and the Coyne name carries a lot of weight in New York. Don't worry our wedding day will be everything that you ever imagined even if it's on a short notice."

"It's getting late; we should go home and share the news with Fiona. Thank you for all of this. It really does look like something out of the "Princess Diaries."

"That's exactly what I was aiming for, Holly J. I wanted you to feel special and pampered like a real princess."

"William and Kate can't beat this, Declan. I mean it." The look of wonder and the sparkle in Holly J's eyes wasn't lost on Declan."

"Anything for my muse."

"Your muse?" Holly J looked a little confused.

"You've always inspired me to want to be a better man, Holly J, even when we were at Degrassi."

Declan gave Holly J a passionate kiss and remembered that while his father wasn't often around because he was a diplomat that his father had helped with a night that Declan felt could never really be paid for with any money because to Declan tonight was priceless.

The End Of Chapter 3. To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Because You've Found That Person

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: After seeing Declan's card to Holly J during "Dead And Gone Part 1" and Holly J's mention of Declan on her Twitter account, I do think it's safe to say that Holly J and Declan are end game and that we would've likely seen Declan in some capacity during Season 11 if Landon wasn't shooting his new show "Terra Nova." As a writer I am more concerned with quality over quantity. If I owned "Degrassi", the graduating seniors would get better storylines. The only graduating senior whose storyline got and kept my attention was Holly J's. After some consideration, I've decided to have one more chapter of this fic and then I will work on "It Was Worth It In The End." I felt that Fiona should get to spend some time with our power couple. I own nothing. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this fic or my other fics. Please read and review.

After a quick ride from the restaurant Holly J and Declan were now in front of Fiona's apartment.

Declan opened Holly J's car door and grabbed her hand.

Holly J couldn't help but laugh in surprise when Declan attempted to pick her up.

"Declan, you know you don't have to carry me over this threshold."

"Practice makes perfect right, Holly J?"

"I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, Declan."

"I always had your best interests at heart, you know that, right?"

"We can't start out the rest of our lives together dwelling on the past and more importantly Fiona's waiting." Holly J gave Declan a smile and a quick, reassuring kiss.

For her part Fiona Coyne had been waiting a long time to be able to finally call Holly J her sister-in-law even though for years they easily acted like sisters. Fiona assumed that the longer that Declan and Holly J were gone in this case the better.

Fiona heard her doorbell ring and knew that her brother and hopefully future sister-in-law Holly J awaited her at the door.

_Remember, Declan asked you to act surprised. This is a big moment for Holly J; let her tell you all about dinner and the proposal._

Fiona greeted her brother and Holly J and tried her best to act normally even though she knew Declan was going to ask Holly J to marry him. Fiona saw the ring instantly but wanted Holly J to announce her engagement nonetheless.

"So how was dinner Holly J?"

"Declan never fails to surprise me, but this time was different. I guess it was intuition because here we were in a four star restaurant with no one else and dressed like we were going to a society ball. Declan was so quiet during most of the meal that I began to think something was really wrong. Declan then got on knee and proposed to me. I am going to be a Coyne and your sister-in-law just like you always wanted, Fiona."

"Really Holly J? We get to be sisters and you will finally marry my brother?" The childlike happiness on Fiona's face was impossible to miss.

"Yes, really. We wanted you to be the first one to know." Holly J showed Fiona her engagement ring.

"It's a beautiful ring, Holly J and now you get to have your fairytale ending."

"Declan wants to get married soon. I'm not so sure about that. I mean people are bound to think that I am pregnant or worse and there's so much to do."

"I'll help you and I am sure my mom will want to help you and Declan as well. She's always considered you to be a second daughter Holly J and I am sure you and Declan will be great parents eventually. I'll make sure that this is the best wedding ever even on a short notice. This will be fun."

"I really do hate to cut this short but I think Declan and I should start heading back home."

"It's okay, Holly J. You're not hurting my feelings. I would assume that you and Declan would want celebrate a little more…privately."

"Fiona!" Declan and Holly J both said in unison.

"What? I was just being honest. This is a cause for a celebration right?"

"It is and Holly J you look like a princess, my princess."

"Then can I get a tiara?"

"It can be arranged, but since when did you care about tiaras?" 

Holly J couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Declan's face.

"I don't want a tiara, I just wanted to see what you would do and you got nervous. That was priceless. You look adorable when you're nervous." Holly J then rewarded Declan with a gentle kiss.

"Before we go Fiona, can you get a picture of Holly J and I?"

Fiona looked a little surprised but was more than happy to comply with Declan's request.

"What? This picture is going on my phone. I have phone with me everywhere. Remember when cut class at Degrassi and played dress up Holly J?"

"Well, this picture won't be as impulsive."

"As long as we are in the picture and we can see your engagement ring that's all that I care about." Declan gave Holly J a reassuring grin.

"We can get more formal engagement pictures taken Holly J but that's really for our friends and family. This is for us."

Fiona took Holly J and Declan's first picture as an engaged couple and marveled at the happiness in their eyes and on their faces. She felt that their first picture taken was great but took another picture of Declan and Holly J for good measure.

"Fi, these pictures turned out great. I didn't know you were a photographer."

"This would be easy for anyone to do because the two subjects are in love, Declan."

"You really are going to enjoy being a kept man aren't you, Declan?"

Instead of answering Holly J's question right away Declan kissed her.

"I am going to enjoy being your husband and best friend."

"It means a lot to hear you say that out loud Declan, more than I think you realize."

_Holly J means everything to me. She really does deserve all of the great things that the world has to offer even if she doesn't realize it sometimes. _

"Thanks for letting me be the first person to know about your engagement Holly J."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Fiona. Thank you for always believing that Declan and I would be together even when I didn't."

"That's what friends and sisters are for, Holly J."

The End Of Chapter 4. To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Because You've Found That Person

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I like Eli and Clare but, I feel that as a whole that this fandom as a whole spends too much time concentrating on them while overlooking other characters who aren't involved in Clare and Eli's storylines and I think that they are missing out on some good storylines. I realize and accept that there will be a time when Eli is no longer a series regular on "Degrassi." I also think that it's okay to disagree with me about Eli and Clare taking over the "Degrassi" fandom. I do think that that Holly J and Declan were a strong couple who deserved to have more time together and deserved to be end game. It is hard to see so many great Holly J and Declan fics unfinished because there are a lot of talented Holly J and Declan fanfic writers here but, I wanted to finish this fic. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this fic and my other fics as well. Please read and review.

"You know we really could just elope, Holly J. Go to city hall and get married. I am sure my dad could call in a small favor to the mayor of New York."

"I don't want to be the one to ruin Fiona's fun but I would like a small wedding with close friends and family only."

"It's okay, Holly J, really. It's your special day."

No, it's not. It's our special day and I want your input so I don't start to turn into bridezilla."

"Okay, I can put a call into any fashion designer that you wish so that you can look at dresses."

"Thanks Declan. You're also going to actually help me plan the wedding too. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Isn't Fiona the maid of honor supposed to help with all of this?"

"She is but, this is our wedding and besides you wanted this wedding to be as stress free for me as possible."

"Fiona, you're really are going to make sure that this wedding is the social event of the year, aren't you?"

"Of course, Holly J. You're going to be a Coyne and that's just what is to be expected."

"You know a smaller, more intimate wedding was more like what I was envisioning, honestly."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Just a small church ceremony and a small reception with close friends and family only, nothing over-the-top, please, Fi."

Fiona tried unsuccessfully not to sigh out loud.

"You're going to have to be the one who breaks it to mom that this wedding is going to be smaller than expected, but, I think that she will understand."

"Don't worry, Fi. This will still be fun even if it's a small wedding on short notice."

Laura Coyne who was fully used to a hectic pace didn't mind at all in helping plan for Holly J and Declan's wedding. She had quickly helped with getting the menu together and also as a surprise to her future daughter in law she had the stylists from her favorite New York based salon come over to the house to help with possible hairstyles for Holly J's big day. Mrs. Coyne was going to do everything in her power to make her only son and future daughter-in-law's wedding something that was beautiful and that Holly J's stress level was kept low.

Three Months Later

Holly J could hardly believe that in some ways that she was in a church about to marry the man she loved and while Holly J normally hated surprises she loved going to Fiona's much raved about favorite New York based salon and being papered the day of her wedding along with Jane and Anya who were in town to serve as Holly J's bridesmaids.

"This is one of the many perks of being a Coyne and daughter of a diplomat, Holly J" is all Fiona would say on the matter when Holly J asked about a price.

The white, strapless floor length Vera Wang dress that Holly J choose from the yet to be released spring line seemed to be made just for her. Holly J had also decided on flat shoes as she realized that it was more important to her to be comfortable on her wedding day than to make a fashion statement despite pleas from Fiona that she could certainly find some comfortable high heeled shoes. Laura and Fiona also decided to pay for their stylist from their favorite salon to come and fix everyone's hair at the house to help save some time and to also help keep Holly J's level of stress and anxiety low.

"How are you doing Holly J?"

"I'm a little nervous but I am happy. I could never thank you enough, Mrs. Coyne. You've done so much. Holly J loved the blue topaz earrings that Mrs. Coyne had given her that were used in her own wedding to Declan and Fiona's father.

"Oh, don't worry that's completely normal, Holly J and you can call me Laura." Mrs. Coyne quickly gave Holly J a reassuring smile. Mrs. Coyne adjusted Holly J's vale in the mirror while Holly J touched the new blue topaz necklace that Fiona had picked out especially for the wedding. Fiona had always felt more like a real sister to her than Heather ever did even though Heather sent her best wishes she was in law school in California and couldn't attend the wedding. Holly J didn't try to dwell on all that she didn't have at the moment but instead tried to focus on what she did have and the great future that lied ahead for both her and Declan and she was happy that despite her scare with her kidneys a few years ago that it brought her family closer together.

Mrs. Sinclair was also looking forward to Holly J's wedding and presented her youngest daughter with her cherished blue topaz bracelet. It took Holly J's mother awhile but she had come to fully realize that Declan Coyne did love her daughter and that she saw that Declan cherished and truly loved her daughter in a way that only a lucky few are able to experience.

"I thought that we had to get rid of any valuables, Mom…after we lost all of out money. How did you manage to keep this?" Holly J's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It was your grandmother's bracelet which I had lost years ago or at least I thought I had. She gave it to me after your father and I adopted you and brought you home. I thought that it would be a nice way to include her in the wedding. She would've loved to have come to your wedding."

"How did you know about the color? It goes perfectly with the other jewelry."

"A mother always knows Holly J. We can't have you getting all teary eyed right now, Laura and Fiona's stylist worked so hard to make sure your makeup was perfect."

"Thanks Mom. You look beautiful too. I am really glad that and you and Dad are here to share this with me."

At just that moment, Holly J's father popped his head in the door and saw that everyone was there to help his daughter.

"Hi Dad. Where have you been?"

"I was just thinking back to when you were a little girl and I was the only man in your life and now I won't be."

"Daddy, I will always be your little girl."

"I am so proud of you, but we've to get going soon. I know you've always been a stickler for time like your mother."

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful as always. My little girl is all grown up now. Shall we go?"

Holly J gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hand.

Holly J heard the wedding march and took a deep breath. The isle was being covered by the flower girl with red rose petals. Holly J loved the church's intricate wood work and that despite being in the city that the church had a great view of the city and the sunset. It was comforting to Holly J to see her father and he grabbed her arm and walked her rest of the way the isle. Holly J smiled at all of the guests who came to share in her see her vow to be with her true love forever including her old friend Spinner Mason who became the older brother that she had always secretly wanted.

She was also flooded by so many memories of her relationship with Declan. Their first meeting after the car accident in the Degrassi parking lot, helping Declan face his fears about falling love and of course the long distance during senior year and remembering that when her kidneys were failing that she and Declan could do anything.

Mr. Sinclair placed Holly J's hand in Declan's.

For his part Declan Coyne was beaming at his bride-to-be. It took awhile to find a tuxedo that was to Declan's liking on a short notice for such an important occasion but he saw a black tuxedo in Calvin Klein's men's wear line after seeing it in a fashion show in New York with Fiona.

"Are you ready Miss Sinclair?" Declan whispered quietly.

Without responding out of nervousness, Holly J smiled at Declan.

The minister then asked that all of the guests be seated and welcomed everyone to the service. He then went to into a sermon about the sanctity of marriage and explained that it isn't an institution to be entered into lightly and that it's not luck and that it takes real work from both parties to make a marriage work. Holly J and Declan both took two smaller and candles and together lit a larger candle which was meant signify unity.

He then asked "Who gives this woman away to be married to this man?

"I do." Mr. Sinclair stated with pride.

The minister then started the ring portion.

"If anyone has any reason why these two people shall not be married speak now or forever hold their peace.

Holly Jeanette Sinclair, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish? Through sickness and health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Holly J repeated without one once of nervousness.

Holly J then calmly slipped a gold and platinum ring on Declan's hand. Declan loved the ring Holly J had specially made for him. He couldn't stop smiling and he remembered that he had waited so long for this moment and how he wanted everything to be perfect for Holly J not just right now but always.

"Do you Declan Coyne take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish? Through sickness and health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Declan smiled at his muse.

Declan slipped on a one carat diamond solitaire ring with 14 carat gold onto Holly J's left hand. He had also made sure that the ring Holly J wore was not a blood diamond and he especially loved knowing that ring would be on Holly J's hand forever.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Declan, you may kiss your bride." The minister smiled at Declan as he gave the request.

Declan than gave his new wife a kiss of passion and of promise of all of the great things to come that they would face together.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically and cheered even more loudly when the minister introduced the world to Declan Coyne and Holly Jeanette Sinclair-Coyne as they left the church. Fiona Coyne now had the sister-in-law that she had always wanted.

Holly J and Declan both knew instinctively that everything was going to work out just fine in the end because they had both found that person who believed that together that they could do anything.

The End.


End file.
